


can i buy you a pair of socks

by sf9svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf9svt/pseuds/sf9svt
Summary: Soonyoung buying Jihoon socks with tigers on them.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	can i buy you a pair of socks

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was originally from the prompt generator and it was originally dinosaur socks. but since this is hoshi we are talking about I thought, why not change it into tigers instead.
> 
> requested by @kwonhorangi on Twitter!

"Can we make a stop at that store for a moment? I need to get this shirt that I've been wanting to get," Jihoon asked, looking at his boyfriend, Soonyoung, who was smiling at him. 

"Sure, love," Soonyoung nodded, smiling wider when the younger grabbed his hand and led him to the direction of the store. 

Jihoon told Soonyoung to sit at the seats provided while he looked for the shirt that he has been wanting to buy for a while. Soonyoung hesitated at first but nodded when Jihoon stared at him. He's whipped for the younger, he knew that.

After occupying the single sofa, he decided to pull out his phone so that he doesn't feel bored while waiting for Jihoon to be done with his shopping. While waiting, he replied to some texts from their friends in the groupchat and scrolled through his Twitter. After feeling like he has done that enough, he pocketed his phone back and looked around the store, feet stomping on the floor to the music that was playing.

While his eyes wandering around, he spotted the socks rack and smiled when he saw when he saw these pairs that matches to his liking. Getting up from his seat, he walked to the rack and got 2 pairs of the socks with matching design, minding about the sizes while taking it. 

When Jihoon found him, the younger looked at his boyfriend weirdly when the other was smiling widely and seems to be hiding something behind his back. 

"What are you hiding?" Jihoon asked, being the straightforward man that he is. 

Soonyoung, who couldn't hide his excitement any longer, shoved the socks that he has been hiding behind him to the other man. 

"Two pairs of socks... with tigers on it?" Jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung grinned and nodded, "Let's buy these so we can match!" 

Jihoon sighed before shaking his head, "Uhh.. no thanks."

"But Hoonie~" the older one whined as he pouted at his boyfriend.

"You should just buy it for yourself. You're the one who likes tiger," Jihoon said, rising his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I know... but I just want some couple stuff so we can match," Soonyoung pouted as he looked down to the floor, slightly dejected at the fact that his lover rejected his idea. 

Jihoon stared at the man in front of him, who now looked like a sad hamster in his opinion. He knew that the older never ask this kind of thing from him. Maybe, just maybe, he can let this one slides.

Sighing, Jihoon spoke up, "Okay. Maybe just this once."

Soonyoung eyes widened as his pout quickly turned into a wide smile at hearing his boyfriend's words, "Really?! Yay, thank you Hoonie! Come on, let's pay for our stuff."

Okay, maybe Jihoon is as whipped for Soonyoung as Soonyoung for him. But Jihoon can't deny the fact that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & I hope you like it! some kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @httpsvntn! :D


End file.
